Incandescent Monochrome
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: This is basically Oswald's (Glen) thoughts about Jack prior to Gilbert's coming of age ceremony and afterwards. Spoilers from chapters 73 and 78.


**Author's note: I'm sorry if this is really OOC. Glen is probably the most difficult character for me to write, but I when I woke up this morning, I felt like writing something in his point of view so I did. I'm pretty fond of Glen/Oswald, so it makes me sad to see him so lonely. I really wish he could've gotten together with Jack. This was meant to be teen, but I prefer to write one shots that are at least 1000 words or more, so I added a smut scene. I'll probably post this on livejournal as well, so if you like this, then keep an eye out for it there since this may possibly be taken down here. Anyway, Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (not me), and with that, let's go on to the story.**

**Warnings: Angsty lemon, OOC Glen/Oswald (unless you think it's possible for him to act like this)**

Incandescent Monochrome

Oswald's POV

In this colorless world that I live in, there was a single glowing light that made the world of black and white shimmer. That glow belonged to the man I considered to be my best friend. The one person I was quick to fall for. That man was Jack Vessalius.

Unfortunately, his light was never meant for me. A man who allowed his own flesh and blood to be taken by the Abyss. In a way, I am at fault for tearing Jack's beloved Lacie away from him. Because of that, he could only see Lacie in everyone he associated with. Alice...Gilbert...Vincent...Miranda Barma...Arthur Barma...and myself most of all. He saw no one else in those beautiful green eyes but her.

To add to my conflicting emotions, Gilbert had come to me seeking comfort concerning tomorrow's Coming of Age Ceremony. I felt everything around me slow as I remembered Duke Nightray's worry about Jack's hidden intentions and his accomplice from the Barma family while considering whether or not to invite Jack to Gilbert's ceremony. If I had been ignorant to Jack's intentions, would it have made a difference? I've always known that Jack was plotting something in order to be reunited with my sister and I knew that he didn't care how many pawns he had to sacrifice. He was blinded by love, but I couldn't hold it against him. If I did, then I would be nothing but a hypocrite because I was in love with him. Unfortunately, even we were together committing sensual acts without love, we never did something that surreal, the only name I could get him to moan was Lacie's.

_It was a particularly dark and rainy evening when Jack decided to somehow find his way into my room while I was reading. Gilbert and Vincent were out doing who knows what, so it was completely peaceful until he came in soaking wet from head-to-toe._

_"Jack, what are you doing here?"_

_Without a word, he simply let his head fall onto my shoulder as water dripped onto the floor. After a period of silence, he began to mumble something into my ear. It was a password he had given me for whenever he needed to be held. Entranced by his sweet tone, I succumbed to his desires as I accepted the role as a substitute and carried him to my bed without caring that I was getting soaked._

_With a gentle kind of passion, I kissed him while trying to pretend that I was someone else. In turn, he completely disregarded who I really was as he reveled in the kiss and tried to taste every part of the inside of my mouth with his eyes shut tight._

_Unable to willingly be on the receiving end, I began to remove his clothes ever so slowly and kissed each nipple causing him to shiver. Trying to lose myself in my own fantasy, I licked and sucked each bud and left a trail of kiss marks down his chest. If this is merely an illusion, then I wished to be kind. The sound of Jack's moans was like music in my ears that I truly wanted to hear more of. He was just so tantalizingly perfect that I couldn't help but lose myself to my desires. Overcome by lust, I pulled down the obstructing articles of clothing that separated me from something that I shared with my companion and then moved down to give his nether regions some attention._

_Much to his surprise, I quickly started to slip my tongue into the slit, lapping up the precum thoroughly, before moving down the underside of his erection until I felt like changing things up by placing my mouth over his hardening member. As I bobbed my head in rhythm to the sound of his uneven breathing and pleasured moans, he began to thrust a bit into my mouth. It took some effort to avoid gagging, but I managed long enough to deem that part of him prepared for what was to come next. _  
_Although Jack was not doing any of this with love for me, I still had no intention of hurting him, so I grabbed the bottle of lotion that was sitting on a nearby dresser and covered a couple of fingers with the creamy white substance. Taking note of whenever he sounded like he was in pain, I cautiously inserted one finger at a time in search of a specific spot and to stretch him out so I wouldn't hurt him or myself. Upon finding what I was looking for, a melodic cry of pain and pleasure escaped Jack's lips. Much to my dismay, he called out to Lacie even though she was no longer here leaving my heart hollow and figuratively bleeding. A cruel man through and through, and I was stupid to continue until the end despite being unsatisfied with the outcome._

And yet, I did not wish to doubt him. He is my best friend and one person I should've never gotten close to. Unable to keep him away, I promised Gilbert that I would invite Jack for his sake. Not for mine. Fate wouldn't want me to have that freedom to stay by his side as his friend.

There was only pawns, enemies, and Lacie in his eyes. Nothing else. So why was it that when I had to kill him, my heart was telling me not to? Even after my soul had entered a new host and Jack was no longer the brilliant man I admired, I didn't want to kill him, nor the child who shared his eternally young body.

_Could changing the past really prevent this kind of fate?_

In reality, I did not entirely want to prevent my sister from coming into existence. All I could hope for is to remain by Jack's side and not have to be pitted against him as an enemy. I wanted not a tragedy, but a happy ending. However, that light continues to reject me, so there are no other options left for me

_Jack, it's time to end this._


End file.
